The need for integrating mental health care in primary care settings has long been recognized and remains unmet. This proposed study aims to identify and describe needs and problems in integrating mental health care in primary care settings that serve a predominately, low-income Mexican-American clientele. Using a non-experimental descriptive-correlational design, and face-to-face interviews and structured questionnaires, data will be collected from two types of respondents: a) health care providers (nurses, physicians, social worker, counselors, etc) working in primary care settings, and b) clients seeking services in primary care settings. Both types of respondents will be interviewed on their perceptions of mental disorders and opinions on integration of mental health care in primary care settings. Additionally, perceived training needs and barriers to utilizing established tool tools/guidelines for detecting mental disorders will be identified among the health care providers. Clients will also be asked on their intentions to utilize mental health care in primary care settings, if available. Focus Groups with volunteer clients will also be used as an additional tool to supplement the quantitative data. Data will be analyzed quantitatively and qualitatively. Data on health providers and clients will be summarized using descriptive statistics, while relationships among study variables with the two types of respondents will be analyzed using contingency table analyses and logistic regression. Qualitative data from focus groups will be subjected to content analysis. This study comprises the first phase of an envisioned larger project to test strategies for integrating mental health care in primary care settings. Findings will raise implications on health policies related to preventive mental health care and service delivery in primary care settings.